Forbidden Love
by iluvtornado3
Summary: No one would let them be together but that didn't stop them. They were in love and willing to break all the rules. A/N: Hinata is a Jashinist in this story! Don't read if you don't like. This is a combo between HidaHina and ItaHina. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know how it had happened. Everything went so fast to him, as if he was in slow motion while everything around him was in high speed. He kneeled over his partners bodies, mourning their loss and not wanting to leave them. He knew he was badly wounded but he didn't care; he would not leave his teammates. He felt they at least deserved that. Drawn from his thoughts by a rustle in the bushes, he stood up getting into a fighting stance; willing to lose his own life protecting those of his fallen comrades. He didn't realize who it was until they called out to him, waking him from his daze.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A lone girl yelled to him. His face softened at the sight of her; she was like an angel in this field of death they both stood in. He fell to his knees dropping the kunai that was clutched in his hand, letting it fall to the ground. She quickly ran over to him and saw that he was wounded. He could only stare at her with glossy eyes as she placed her hands over his wound, chakra flowing out of them and healing it immediately.

"H...Hinata-chan...are they...?" He whispered quietly, looking into her soft, innocent lavender eyes, not wanting to believe what he knew was true. She looked back into his sky blue eye, along with his Sharingan one, and nodded sadly. He could only look down as the truth of what happened fully sunk in. She helped him stand up and they both walked away from the tragic sight that lie behind them. Kakashi couldn't bear to look back; seeing his team lose their lives was enough for him. He held his head low feeling as if he had arrived at the scene earlier, maybe they would have still been alive. He knew it wasn't his fault but he still felt guilty, they were his responsibility after all.

Hinata had walked him to Konoha hospital were several nurses came forward to help him immediately. She told them she would handle it, waving them off to tell Lady Tsunade. She walked him into a room and helped him onto the bed. As she looked down at him, she could tell that he thought it was his fault, but she knew it wasn't.

"Kakashi-sensei, it wasn't your fault." She told him, trying to comfort him the best she could. He merely shook his head and continued to stare at the floor. Hinata sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her confused but didn't say a word. Her touch seemed to sooth the turmoil inside of him. When she pulled her hand away he looked at her surprised. He never thought Hinata was that bold; he always thought she was shy, but he knew that she still was. She had always been able to open up around him for some reason. He never understood why, he was nothing special. She smiled at him again.

"It wasn't your fault. You have to realize that; there was no way you could've known this was going to happen." He nodded as he kept staring into her orb-like eyes. Her eyes captivated him to no end; they were white with a hint of lavender to them. They were one of a kind, just like she was. Her eyes seemed to stare straight through you and into your soul, revealing all of your secrets. She slowly pulled her hand away and smiled at him again sadly. She knew she had to find out what had happened, but she didn't want to put him through the pain of remembering.

"Kaka-sensei, I need to know what happened before I arrived." She told him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all training in the forest, instead of our usual location. As I went to look for them, I heard a scream and recognized it as Sakura's at once. I quickly ran to where it came from, but I had arrived to late." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I arrived right as Sasuke fell to the ground. They attacked me next; that's how I got wounded. Lucky for me I was able to fend them off, but He told me that they would be back to finish what they started. Then you arrived and thinking it was them I got ready to fight." Hinata nodded but still had one question on her mind.

"Who's they?" She asked him. He looked up at her with saddened eyes.

"Itachi and the Akatsuki." He answered simply. Her eyes went wide at the mention of his name. _There's no way he would do this, _she thought to herself.

"That's impossible. The Akatsuki haven't attacked us in years. They gave up on trying to get the Kyuubi from Naruto." She stated.

"Yes, that's true. But old habits never change Hinata-chan. I'm going to make sure they don't attack us every again." He told her confidently.

"And how do you plan to do that? You're badly injured."

"When I'm fully healed, I'm going to get a search party and we are going to take out the Akatsuki, once and for all."

"Kakashi-sensei, you'll never be allowed to do that." She tried to reason with him but he was jet set on his idea. Suddenly, Lady Tsunade burst into the room.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Kakashi, what happened out there?" Tsunade asked him, and he once again explained the story. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Lady Tsunade thought of what to do. In the end she decided to send out her best shinobi from the village to find the Akatsuki. Kakashi automatically volunteered but Tsunade would not let him go. She decided to send Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino, with Shikamaru as the leader.

All four shinobi agreed to go on the mission at once. They all arrived at Konoha's gate early, eager to leave. Shikamaru showed up last as usual and told them of his plan. Hinata would go off and search the forest to the left, Neji would search the forest straight ahead and Shino would search the forest to the right, while Shikamaru stood in the middle waiting for heir return. Neji was they only one who objected to this though.

"Gomen Shikamaru, but I cannot allow you to send Hinata-sama off by herself." Neji stated, making Hinata sigh.

"Neji-niisan, don't worry about me; I'll be fine." She protested to him.

"Hinata-sama, I promised your father I would protect you and I will not let him down."

"Neji." Hinata warned, looking him straight in the eyes. He sighed knowing what she was going to say next. "Gomen, Neji, but I order you to listen to what Shikamaru says and obey him." Shikamaru and Shino could only stare in surprise as Neji nodded stiffly, looking down.

"Hai, Hinata-sama." He muttered. Shikamaru cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, everyone go and search the forest for anything suspicious." He ordered and everyone disappeared in a flash. Hinata was glad to be alone; she would able to find Itachi and ask him why he did this. As she was walking past a few trees and bushes, someone reached out and grabbed her, placing their hand over her mouth to stifle any noise. She tried to struggle against them but they had a tight hold on her. She relaxed as she realized just who it was. They noticed this and smirked letting go of her. She quickly turned around and gave them a big hug.

"Ita-kun! I've missed you." Hinata told him.

"And I've missed you too, sunshine." He replied with a faint smile that only she could see. She smiled as she leaned up to him and gave him a soft kiss. He smirked and deepened it instantly, showing just how much he missed her. Neither of them noticed the person who was walking around the forest looking for Hinata, until they called out for her.

"Hinata-sama! Where are you? I came to check on you." Neji yelled. Hinata and Itachi quickly broke apart in surprise.

"Neji-niisan! Itachi-kun, you have to leave. I can't be seen with you." Itachi only smirked in response as he slide his arm around her waist, placing his other hand across her mouth. She looked up at him confused.

"Shh, just play along." She nodded and didn't say a word. Neji quickly came into their view and he stopped in mid-stride as he saw them.

"Itachi Uchiha! Let go of Hinata-sama, now!" Neji ordered. Itachi chuckled and smirked at him.

"Hm, I don't think so. I'll be taking her back to the base with me. Ja ne." Itachi smiled as he transported both him and Hinata into the Akatsuki base, letting go of her. She turned to face him and smiled. Her smile soon fell as she realized the village would think she got kidnapped.

"Itachi, I can't be here. Lady Tsunade will send ANBU troops out to find me, thinking I got kidnapped." She tried to tell him.

"So? Let her send as many troops as she wants to. They will never find us. Look on the bright side Hinata-chan, now we can be together all the time. I was starting to get tired of not seeing you for weeks on end." She nodded and smiled. She told him that she was going to go say hi to everyone around the base. He nodded in response as she left the room.

-Back in the Leaf Village-

Neji, Shikamaru and Shino all raced back to the Hokage's office in a blur. They burst into her office without even asking permission.

"Shikamaru? What's going on?" She asked them. They all exchanged glances with each other before he responded.

"Hinata has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." He said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hinata, finish him off." Someone from the shadows ordered her. She nodded with her Byakugan activated, staring at the person in front of her. She pulled out her sword that she took on special missions and got ready to charge forward. _

"_Neji-niisan, I'm sorry it had to come to this. If only you had accepted the fact that I joined the Akatsuki." Hinata sighed, looking down. She raised her sword and charged toward Neji, aiming straight for his heart. He was too shocked by the news of her betraying the Leaf that he couldn't move. Hinata took that opportunity to plunge her sword deep into his heart, ending his life immediately. _

_His lifeless body stared up at her from the ground; his eyes almost making her feel guilty for leaving the Leaf village. She quickly shook her head. No, it was her decision to leave and she accepted the fact that everyone would hate her. No one in the village really paid her any attention; she didn't think they would miss her. _

_It was too late to go back now anyways. She bore the cloak and she had severed all ties with that village when she sliced her headband. She turned to face the person watching her from the shadows and smiled at them. _

"_It is done, Itachi-kun. He is dead." She told him and she saw him nod in response. She put her sword back into its holder as Itachi walked over to her._

"_You did well, Hinata. I'm proud of you." Itachi said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't think you had in it you to kill your cousin. You are now truly part of the Akatsuki." He smiled at her, that small smile that he would only ever show to her. _

"Let's go, Hinata." Someone said while nudging her shoulder.

"Hinata...Hinata....Wake up!" Hinata groaned as the person nudged her more, forcing her to wake up and see what they wanted.

"What do you want?" She asked them, rolling over to see who it was. Her face immediately let up as she saw that it was none other than Itachi. He smiled at her and poked her nose gently.

"I want you to wake up silly. There is a meeting and Pein-sama needs all of us to be there." Hinata sat up in bed and looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Why am I needed?"

"Because you are a member. Did you forget your initiation yesterday?"

"Initiation...? You don't mean....." Itachi smiled at her and nodded.

"Thats right. You killed your cousin to become a true member of the Akatsuki." Hinata's face went pale, her eyes going wide with disbelief.

"I thought that was a dream. I can't believe I did that."

"Don't worry about it now. What's done is done, there is no going back now. You don't need that pathetic village anyways." Itachi told her, nudging her towards the bathroom to get showered and cleaned up. "Now, hurry up. You don't want to keep Pein-sama waiting too long." Hinata nodded and walked inside, starting the water.

Hinata showered quickly and got dressed, walking out of the bathroom to find Itachi sitting on the side of the bed waiting for her. He stood up and handed her her cloak and headband, both of which she put on. He headed towards the door, motioning for her to follow him as he started walking towards where the meeting was being held at.

Hinata wasn't really paying attention to where they were going; she was too focused on what she had done to Neji. How could she have done that?

She had to admit, it did feel good to finally have him out of the way and not have him watching her every move.

She always did hate that about Neji. He was always following her and watching what she was doing. She knew it was only because of fathers orders, but it was still kind of annoying. She couldn't do anything alone. She barely ever had time to pray to her god, Jashin. She could never train by herself either; Neji was always there, watching and criticizing her if she would mess up.

She hated always having to spar with him. Hinata would lose almost every time, which didn't make her father very happy. He would get so angry sometimes that he would come into her room and beat her until he felt better. She unfortunately had to just deal with it; if she fought back he would just make it that much worse.

Hinata was at least glad that she didn't have to worry about any of that now. She had a feeling that once her father found out that she was gone he would be happy and make Hanabi the new heiress. Knowing him he wouldn't even send out a search party to find her, let alone tell the Hokage of her disappearance.

That didn't bother her though. She was happy where she was and never wanted to leave. She was surrounded with people who cared about her. Hinata didn't plan on leaving, no matter what.

Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Itachi had stopped walking until she ran right into his back.

"Sorry, Itachi-kun. I wasn't paying attention." Hinata said to him. Itachi turned around to face her and patted her on her head.

"I could tell. You need to focus now. The meeting is about to begin." He told her as he walked her into the meeting room and sat down with her next to him. Hinata nodded and looked around at the rest of the members. She knew all of them pretty well from all the times she would come and visit Itachi.

None of them acted like S-ranked criminals; they were always excited to see her, some more than others. She had grown to love all of them, they were like her second family. Well, now her only family seeing as she wouldn't be going home again.

Hidan was sitting on the other side of her and she smiled at him, seeing him smile back.

"So I hear you're an official member now huh?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Thats right. Which means that now I can stay here and not have to go back home." She smiled again and he smiled back, ruffling her hair.

"Good, this place is so damn boring without you here."

"Well, I'll make sure it's not boring anymore, don't worry. By the way, what's this meeting about Hidan-san?" He shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to...--"

"It's about Hinata becoming a member. This meeting will decide where she will sleep and who will be her trainer." Itachi spoke up. Hinata and Hidan both looked over at him, seeing him with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I thought that I was going to sleep with you in your room, Itachi-kun." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You were but Pein-sama decided to change his mind at the last minute."

"Oh. Well, will you still be my trainer or is Pein-sama making someone else train me?"

"Someone else unfortunately. He thinks that I'll go easy on you just because of our relationship. He knows that I wouldn't but I'm not going to argue." Hinata smiled at him and turned towards the sound of a door opening, as did everyone else. Itachi looked over at her.

"Hopefully you won't get someone difficult to train with." Hinata nodded in response. She didn't want to have a difficult trainer either. She was also hoping that she would get to sleep with someone who she actually liked.

Pein walked over to his chair and sat down, looking around at everyone. He cleared is throat to get their attention.

"Now, as you all know, this meeting is about the young Miss Hinata Hyuuga, our newest member. Today we will decide where she will sleep, who she will be partners with and also who will be her trainers. First off, lets decide where she will sleep. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Pein looked around, waiting for someones response. Sasori was the first one to speak up.

"Why doesn't she just sleep with Itachi?" Pein looked at him and shook his head.

"I will not have them doing any inappropriate things at night so that is a no. Anyone else?" Hidan was the next one to speak.

"How about she sleeps with me and Kakuzu?" Pein slowly nodded his head.

"That is fine. Hinata, you'll move in tonight. Next order of business is who will be Hinata's partners. And before anyone can say it, she will not be Itachi's and Kisame's partner." Pein looked around the rest of the room, trying to decide on who would be a good fit for Hinata. His eyes stopped on Hidan and Kakuzu. "How about you guys?" He asked them.

"What? Us? Sure, that's fine with me. Is that alright with you Kuzu?" Hidan turned to face his partner, who only nodded in agreement. Pein nodded as well and continued on.

"Last but not least is who will be training Hinata. I have already decided that since each of us has different abilities, we will all be her trainers. Each day Hinata will have a different trainer waiting for her in the fields in the morning. Does that sound good to everyone?" Pein asked, looking around at everybody. Everyone nodded their silent agreement, not having any problems with Pein's decision at all.

Pein then dismissed everyone, telling them the meeting was over. Hinata turned to look at her new partners and smiled. Hidan smiled back at her and figured Kakuzu was too behind his mask.

"Let's go get your stuff and we can help you get settled into your new room. Hidan took her hand and started to walk with him behind him. She turned around and waved Itachi a quick goodbye before she disappeared around the corner.

Hidan was talking the whole way to their room. He kept saying that she could sleep where ever she wanted to and he could tell her about Jashin....

_Did he just say Jashin-sama? _Hinata thought to herself. There was no way. She didn't think anyone else knew about him. Once they arrived at the door she stopped and looked at Hidan.

"Did you say Jashin?" She asked him. He nodded excitedly in response.

"That's right. Jashin-sama is my god. Why do you ask? DO you want me to teach you about Jashinism?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had finally found someone else who believed in Jashin.

"No way. I didn't think anyone else believed in Jashin like me." Hidan looked at her slightly confused.

"Are you saying that you are a fellow Jashinist...?" Hinata smiled at him and nodded as she reached inside the collar of her shirt, pulling out the very same necklace that Hidan was wearing. His eyes lit up and he couldn't help but hug her, finally having someone to do rituals with was unbelievable. He set her back down on the ground and pulled her into their room, pushing Kakuzu out.

"We need some time alone to do our rituals. Come back in a few hours Kuzu." Hidan said as he closed and locked the door. He turned back around to face Hinata. "You do do rituals, right?" She nodded slightly.

"Kind of. I couldn't hurt myself too much or else I would bleed out. But luckily I have this healing medicine that will heal almost any wound, no matter how deep." She said, smiling at him as she sat down on his bed. He walked over and sat next to her, looking at her with loving eyes. She couldn't help but stare back into his eyes, feeling as though she could look into them forever.

Hidan smiled at her and reached over to the table next to the bed and pulled out a book that looked all too familiar to Hinata.

"Is that what I think it is?" She said while pointing to it. Hidan nodded and opened it.

"I figured I should teach you more about Jashin. You probably don't know that much do you?" Hinata shook her head in repsonse. He nodded and started to read from the book, telling her all about Jashin. She was fascinated as she listened to him. He had to eventually stop when it was time for dinner.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took this long to update. I've been really busy with school and stuff. I promise I'll try to update sooner next time. Thanks for being patient and waiting it out. Please review!

Sorry about updating again but I didn't really like the way that I had ended this before. I wasn't thinking when I wrote it. I kno that this ending isn't much better. The next chapter will be better, I promise!


End file.
